Tachyon World
Tachyon World is a Fanon World made by Roxasofmalice. This world is based on machine like buddies created to serve and protect the people. These monsters do not have hearts or wills. They exist to capture and apprehend their criminals. However, not all about Tachyon is friendly. In many reports from civilians, Tachyon World is dangerous for its Evolutionary tactics as well as beatdown/defense methods depending on Buddy. Their stratagies even copy various world Formations like the ``Gao Formation`` and he Ancient world set up. Battle these foes wisely. Playstyle and Deck types * Tachyon Phantom is about the buddy being Aerial Assassin, Tachyon Phantom and evolving him through item based evolution`s. His weapons are more offensive based as his "forms" are based for stronger offensive situations. * Tachyon Knight is about the buddy being Noble Android, Tachyon Knight and evolving him through item based evolution`s. His weapons and forms are more defensive as his forms are for tackling strong offensives while keeping the casualties at a minimum through field control and stopping attacks. * Tachyon Dragon is all about the buddy Chrono Maelstrom,Tachyon Dragon and his monster destroying abilities. He is similar in idea to an Ancient World monster as he is best used in the center. Tachyon Dragon has very small support in regards to monster help except for Support Unit 02, Tachyon Defense Swarm which is a size 0. This also goes for his Evolution Chrono Maelstrom Overlord, Tachyon Dragon "Ragnarok" as it is more of a solo Power house. * Labrys is all about the buddy Prototype Support Unit, Tachyon Labrys and her Support Unit compatibility, She is a size 2 so all the support units work with her, and her ability re-stands units if she is the last to attack. Her deck is the only one able to have a consistent 3 monsters on the field. * '''The Fixer '''is all about the buddy Mechanic of Tachyon Machines, The Fixer and his ability to negate size limitations. His abilities allow 2 Support Unit`s at the same time on the field to compensate for his low defense. This is a more power based perspective as you can stack both Double attack units for amazing sweep damage. Associated Characters Sets containing Tachyon World cards * Zpecial Booster Set 1: Calling of the Worlds (1 Card) * Fan Extra Booster 01: Awakening of the Divine (20 Cards) * MEGA Booster Set 1: Eternal Mayhem List of Tachyon World cards Flags *Tachyon World (Flag) Items * Signal Sword For Tachyon Phantom * Shadow Throne * Swash Shield * Claw Cruiser For Tachyon Knight * Burning Blade * River Ring * Tazer Gun * Bouquet of Deadly Thorns Phason Weapons * Phason Weapon, Labrys Axe * Phason Weapon, Warbringer Cannon Spells * Command Resequencer * Energy Stealer * Gear Shield * Hologram Guard * Phase Out * Projection of Fangs * Recallment of Armories * Tachyon Backshuffle * Tachyon Overdrive * Tachyon Reuse * Tachyon Reverse/Rebirth * Tachyon Rebirth/Reverse * Tachyon Swash Survival Impacts * Supreme Laser! * Tachyon Punisher Reverse!! Monsters Size 0 * Support Unit 02, Tachyon Defense Swarm Size 1 Phason Knight * Phason Knight, Crossbone * Phason Knight, F91 * Phason Knight, Victory Support Unit * Support Unit 01, Tachyon Weapon Hauler * Support Unit 03, Tachyon Gatling Auxillary * Support Unit 04, Tachyon Aerial Defender * Support Unit 05, Tachyon Metal Detector * Support Unit 06, Tachyon Revolver Knight * Support Unit 10, Tachyon Marie Size 2 * Prototype Support Unit, Tachyon Labrys * Mechanic of Tachyon Machines, The Fixer For Tachyon Phantom * Aerial Assassin, Tachyon Phantom * Tachyon Phantom ``Fear Ripper`` * Tachyon Phantom ``Swash Buckler`` * Tachyon Phantom ``Shadow Reaper`` For Tachyon Knight * Noble Android, Tachyon Knight * Tachyon Knight ``Flame Android`` * Tachyon Knight ``Mariner Dolphin`` * Tachyon Knight "Power Plant" * Tachyon Knight ``Frenzy Plant`` Phason Knight * Phason Knight Replica, Shadow Labrys * Phason Knight, Hi-Nu * Phason Knight, Unicorn * Phason Knight, Crossbone 2 Size 3 * Chrono Maelstrom,Tachyon Dragon * Chrono Maelstrom Overlord, Tachyon Dragon "Ragnarok" For Phason Knight * Phason Knight, Psyco Category:New Worlds Category:Tachyon World